Tell Me Love
by Chocolate-Coated-Chocobo
Summary: Vague oneshot with the tiniest bit of AU, Serenity centric. Two years in the future, accompanied by a poem. Trying not to say anything important to it.


**Tell Me Love-**

Serenity Wheeler hovered at the edge of the dock, staring down into the churning winter waters. Freezing spray assaulted her face, only stopped from drenching her by the light jacket she clung to desperately.

_Night whispers in my ear_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_What is it that I so strongly fear?_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

She bit her lip. Fifteen years old, with flaming hair, strawberry lips and honey eyes, perfect skin and a beautiful figure, she was the top of teenage perfection. She was a sophomore in high school with a 4.0 GPA and she was endlessly popular.

_Is this true, is it real?_

_A promise with a kiss to seal_

_It's just a nightmare but I can feel_

_A promise with a kiss to seal_

She was into dating older men. She was dating Duke Devlin, who'd made it big with Dungeon Dice Monsters. And she was fairly certain she loved him. Serenity had grown up a lot in two years, and eventually she'd agreed to be his girlfriend. He never tired of surprising her. Why, the gold heart locket around her slim neck was proof of that.

_Night whispers in my ear_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_What is it that I so strongly fear?_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

Serenity drew a strong breath, and jumped off the edge into the freezing waters. She quietly let the stinging cold envelope her, pull her into an inescapable shell of numbness. Serenity let her now limp body float helplessly in the churning liquid, letting her eyes slid serenely closed.

_I'm hoping that as I live and pray_

_A promise sealed with a kiss this way_

_That perhaps it wouldn't be too much to die this day_

_A promise sealed with a kiss this day_

She felt more than saw the man dive into the waters after her, and tried to ignore it as he swept her up into powerful arms, to swim her back to the surface. In the water-morphed light, a diamond ring glinted on her left hand, third finger from her thumb.

_Night whispers in my ear_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_What is it that I so strongly fear?_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

As they broke surface, a small thought finally formed in her mind, one that had been lurking insubstantial in the back of her mind since a month ago. 'And none of that matters anymore...,' it said quietly to her. And finally, she had to agree.

_The darkness is surrounding me_

_Too many tears for me to see_

_Hopelessness, why does it so smother me?_

_Too many tears for me to see_

Up till this day, she'd half expected Joey to wake up and protect her, after her mother agreed it was a good idea and all. But now, all hope was surrendered. This was it, the end of her life as she'd known it. End of school, end of her friends, end of Duke, and end of hope. Everything had oh so slowly went down hill since her brother had been shot in a gang war a year ago. Though they'd been able to save him, he'd fallen into a coma, and only she had ever expected him to wake up again. But not anymore. That same week, he had begun to pay special attention to her.

_Night whispers in my ear_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_What is it that I so strongly fear?_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

"What the hell were you thinking Serenity!" he snapped. Serenity took in a deep breath as he lowered her onto the dock, surprised at how desperate for air she felt, and chocked on it. She said nothing, and he sighed. "Look, I know you really don't want to move to America, but we have to. Serenity, there is just too much here to stay," he tried to explain. She shook her head helplessly, coughing and sitting up. He looked at her worriedly, and pulled himself up onto the dock.

They sat there for a minute, neither speaking, just drip drying, till he shot a worried look at her, and then their ride. "Are you okay?" he asked. She stopped coughing a minute, and finally nodded. He let a small smile spread his lips. "Good. Now come on, we've got a plane to catch," he told her. She nodded sadly again, and stood up, following him.

"You know, when you asked to stop off at Domino pier, I wasn't expecting you to JUMP off it," he commented gently. She nodded her head, trying to block out the kind humor. She didn't want this...

_Night whispers in my ear_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_What is it that I so strongly fear?_

_Tell me love, tell me dear_

_Oh tell me love, tell me dear..._

_What is it that I so strongly fear..?_

As Serenity slipped into the seat, she stole a glance at her fiancé. He glanced back, and sighed. "Serenity, I'm sorry," he whispered as the driver took off. Serenity shook her head again.

"Don't apologize for loving me, Kaiba. I'm just sorry I don't love you," she replied quietly as they rode off into the winter sunset. He paused, looking slightly hurt.

"Call me Seto."


End file.
